The New Him
by slytherin61295
Summary: Everything is adjusting after the Dark Lord finally defeated by Harry. Hogwarts is too. Hermione didnt believe it at first, but Draco has definately change. And she fall for him. "You know nothing about me." -Rated T for words-


**Chapter One : Balloon**

**DISCLAIMER : I didnt own Harry Potter or the characters. If I do, I wouldnt be here writing fan fiction.**

**[A/N: Its my first fanfic here so I hope anyone who read it to review. Every word means something for me. Lots of love, xo.]**

.-~*~-.

Everything is adjusting after the Dark Lord finally defeated by Harry. Hogwarts is too. Hermione didnt believe it at first, but Draco has definately change. And she fall for him.

_You know nothing about me._

*~-.-~*

I was just hanging on my couch, relaxing. Last year, its almost impossible to find some where to relax. Its all chaos according to the war that's happening.

Its now summer, almost another year to my Hogwarts life. Professor Dumbledore, who was surprisingly showed up, along with Professor Snape, after the death of Voldemort –no one scared for his name because he's already dead right now- informed the student that Hogwarts will started over after the war.

And for the current students, we had to re-do the year because the lack of lessons we got last year. And appearently, Im starting my 7th year right now, along with my friends.

After the war ended, I went back to my parents and took the obliviate charms. They were dissapointed for my action that obliviate my self from their mind. But they're nothing but proud of how brave I was, along with Harry and Ron for our actions to win the war.

Everything in wizarding world, especially in England, was trying to get back to the track. Everything adjusting after the death of Voldemort. Many wizards and witches came out from their hiding place, mostly muggle-borns.

Harry, Ron and I went to our separate ways. Harry said he wanted to fix his parents old house and move there. Ron went back to his family at the burrow. After living in St Mungo for almost a month, because Fred almost lost his life in the war.

And I went back to my parents. The war ended about 2 months ago, and many death eaters were on Azkaban now. No surprise for that. The Ministry is now back to normal. Last year, the minister was under the imperius curse.

Kingsley is now the Minister of Magic, and the Orde had their place in the Ministry, same office with the Auror.

I was just about to close my eyes when suddenly my door was opened with a big thud. Wand ready I stood up fast and all I saw was a toddler with big smile.

"What is twat Hewmione?" I chuckled as I put my wand back to my jeans pocket. "Its nothing. I miss you, Lam Lam." I scooped the toddler off the ground and he put his head on my shoulder happily.

"I mwissed yu twoo Hewmione." The toddler is my cousin, Gallant. And Lam Lam was my pet name for him. He's my uncle's son. "Where's daddy, Lam Lam?" he pointed to the ground. Downstair it is.

I went to the first floor as I still holding Lam Lam on my hand. He's a small boy for 4 years old toddler.

"Uncle Sam!" I exclaimed as he turned around, smiled warmly at me. "I would like to hug you, Hermione. But Im afraid I will squeeze my own son." I chuckled and nodded.

"What brings you here, uncle Sam?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Lam Lam played with my hair.

"Im here because me and my wife, Claire, are going to Spain for the next three days. And Lam Lam here is too young to come with us. So, sister, can you babysit him while we're gone?" he asked my mother.

Mother nodded eagerly. "We'd love to. We missed a kid here, because our Hermione is growing up already." I blushed at that. Being an only child sucks sometimes.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I bring all his stuff tonight, we're leaving tomorrow morning and we'll be back around noon at Wednesday. Is it fine?" mother nodded.

"That should be fine, Hermione leave at Wednesday morning, we'll be here at the noon." Mother explained.

Uncle Sam's eyes widened. "I thought you're supposed to graduated last year, Hermione?" he turned his eyes to me.

"I am, but my school is having an extra year because I took some classes for the job I choose after school. Dont worry uncle Sam, Im not failing at any subject." Uncle Sam breathed in relief. He always know Im a golden girl in my private school, and he wasnt wrong.

"Im just leaving now, I'll come back after dinner okay?" we nodded and he left to his flat 2 blocks from here.

"Now Lam Lam, what should we do?" he looked up, I thought he was asleep because he's so comfortable at my shoulder. "I want ice cweamss" he said with a big smile, revealing some growing teeth.

"Ice cream? Shall we go to the mall then?" he nodded. Mother chuckled at his cuteness. "Come on, I'll drive you to the mall." Lam Lam squealed in delight.

I helped Lam Lam with his sweater. Its August, even when its supposed to be summer, its always cold here. I put on my own sweater and changed my pajamas pants to pairs of dark blue jeans.

Mother drove us to a street that lead to a big mall. I used to go here with mother long time ago. When I still have a time and not worrying someone might attack me or my mother.

Now its all back to normal, its hard to believe at the first time. But its real. Wizarding world is perfectly safe now with Voldemort dead.

"Hewmione, wets gow to de toys stowre." Lam Lam practically pulled my hand and dragged me to the Toys R' Us. **[A/N: I didnt know if there any Toys R' Us in England. But in my story, it is xP]**

For a 4 years old, he got quiet energy. He keep asking me to buy him a toy. But I always said he got the similar one at home. He begged for a balloon near the cashier. No one can escape that puppy dog eyes he gave.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Only a balloon, okay? Come on, choose one you like." I scooped him off and he kissed my cheek. "Twank you Hewmione." I giggled and nodded.

After we purchased the green balloon Lam Lam choose, we walked out the store. I was admiring a red beautiful dress inside a beautique, when Lam Lam yanked my hand. "Hewmione, my balloon!" he ran as his balloon fly away. "Oh shit," I muttered.

He ran without moving his eyes from the balloon that fly because the wind. The next thing I know, he was on the ground, and the man he bumped got his balloon. I ran quickly there.

"Lam, dont ever do that again. You hear me?" I scooped the crying toddler and cooed to him. "Im so sorry, I should've take a good care of him." I looked up to see a dark grey fascinating eyes.

"Its fine, Granger." Oh shit.


End file.
